Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn is one of the Team Pack characters in'' LEGO Dimensions. She appears in the 71229 Team Pack for the DC Comics franchise. Background Dr. Harleen Quinzel was a psychiatrist interning at Arkham Asylum, having been fascinated in studying the Joker. During their sessions, Quinzel fell madly in love with the Joker, breaking him out of Arkham several times and having her psychiatric license revoked. She would then re-invent herself as Harley Quinn, sidekick and lover of the Joker. Besides the Joker, Harley Quinn also works with Poison Ivy, with whom she is close friends. She is a skilled gymnast as well as having psychiatric knowledge. She refers to the Joker as "Mister J" or her pet name "Puddin'" rather than by his title. Abilities * Acrobatics * Super Strength (via her hammer) World 'DC Comics': Gotham City Quotes Trivia * It should be noted that Harley Quinn was not a character originally created for the Batman comics. She debuted in ''Batman: The Animated Series and became so popular that she was later made an official character of the comics. * Tara Strong previously voiced Harley Quinn in Batman: Arkham City,'' Injustice Gods Among Us'','' Batman: Arkham Origins'', LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, and Batman: Arkham Knight. ** She also had a brief vocal appearance as Harley in the live-action Arrow series based on Green Arrow. ** She also voices Raven in the animated TV adaption of Teen Titans and its follow-up series,'' Teen Titans Go!. * Along with Cyborg, Robin, The Flash, Two-Face, General Zod, and Alfred Pennyworth, Harley is the only character from DC Comics to have a voice actor who is reprising the role from a previous title not related to the LEGO incarnation of the DC Universe. ** However, only she and Cyborg are playable out of those seven. * In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' and LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite, she is voiced by Laura Bailey who voices Wonder Woman. * As with previous LEGO games her design is based on her original design from the comics and Batman: The Animated Series rather than New 52 (although the New 52 variant is playable in LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham). ** This is possibly due to the fact that Harley's outfits became more revealing in later appearances. *Harley Quinn is the only playable DC super-villain who does not feature in the main story of the game at some point, with the Joker appearing in Meltdown at Sector 7-G and Bane appearing in the final level The Final Dimension. *She manages to quote Doc Brown's line 'Where we're going, we don't need roads', albeit differently whenever she rides the Travelling Time Train. **And it seems she is the only character to react to Doc's train. Gallery References http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Harley_Quinn Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Female Characters Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Wave 3 Category:Keys Category:Acrobatics Ability Category:Characters with Dual-Sided Heads Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:2016